Toruk Makto
A Toruk Makto is a Na'vi individual who successfully manages to ride a Toruk. There had only been five Toruk Maktos until Jake Sully became one, and using the prestige of the position he unified the Na'vi against the RDA. The previous Toruk Makto was Neytiri's great-great-grandfather, who had used the great respect given to such riders to unite the Na'vi tribes five generations before in what was described as a 'time of great sorrow'. Jake follows in his footsteps to unite the Na'vi against the human invaders. Toruk Makto translates as "Rider of the Last Shadow". The "Last Shadow" is meaning, if you see the the Toruk's shadow, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see The Sixth Toruk Makto Events leading up to the Sixth Coming The Na'vi were in a time of great sorrow, the Omaticaya Clan in particular, due to the human threat. Jake Sully, an Avatar who became a member of the Omaticaya Clan, was thought to be a traitor after he reveals his initial mission, which involved gathering information about the Na'vi for the RDA. The Omaticaya had both him and Dr. Grace Augustine up for execution, despite his changed goals, but were stopped when the RDA attacked their hometree. Mo'at, the Tsahìk of the clan, released them begging them to help save the clan. Jake came across his mate, Neytiri, during the destruction where he found her mourning the death of her father and Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. Jake tried to comfort her, but she furiously rejected him. He was then forced back into his human body, and was put under arrest for treason. However, Trudy Chacon, another renegade RDA member saved both him and Dr. Augustine. As they escaped, Colonel Quaritch tried to stop them by shooting at them. But the renegades escaped successfully. However, Dr. Augustine was mortally wounded. In order to gain the respect back of both his mate and the Omaticaya, and save Grace's life, Jake re-entered his Avatar body and found his Ikran. They flew until they got above a Toruk. Jake then jumped on its back and so became the sixth Toruk Makto. Reuniting with the Omaticaya and the Final Battle Jake steered his new mount to the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls. Neytiri was amazed by his accomplishment and forgave him completely. Jake asked Mo'at for help to save Grace. The Omaticaya tried to perform a conciousness transfer on her, but failed. Filled with anger against the RDA, Jake gave a speech to the Omaticaya which resulted in gathering other clans to fight off the Sky People. He led the Na'vi warriors into a victorious battle against the RDA. Aftermath After successfully defeating the RDA in the Final Battle, all humans, with the exception of a few, were banished from Pandora and were sent back to their dying planet. Jake released his Toruk, as Toruk Makto was no longer needed. Tsu'tey, mortally wounded in the battle, passed on his leadership to Jake since he proved to be a worthy successor. Jake returned to the Tree of Souls where the Omaticaya performed the conciousness transfer on him. The ending of the film shows it to be successful, showing that Jake is the Toruk Mukto of the Omaticaya. See Also *Toruk (Great Leonopteryx) *Ikran Makto *Mountain Banshee *Jake Sully de:Toruk Makto fr:Toruk Makto nl:Toruk Makto pl:Toruk Makto es:Toruk Makto Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi culture Category:Na'vi Category:Mythology